miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nuruu XD/MIRACULUM
Cześć! To mój pierwszy wpis. Kolejne będą się pojawiać regularnie w sobotę o 20.00. Chyba że skończę wcześniej. Uprzedzam że zmienię niektóre fakty. Zapraszam do komętowania. ---- CZĘŚĆ 1 10,000 lat temu na ukrytej wyspie o nazwie Miraculus z kropli słońca i morskiej perły narodziła się dziwczyna z długimi rudymi włosami, fioletowymi oczami i cienką białą tuniką za kolana. Nazywała się Klarisa. 15 lat później Pewnego dnia przedzirając się przez gąstą puszczę natknęła się na sześciokątną skrzynię. Powoli otworzyła wieko i zobaczyła 7 szlachetnych kamieni. Fioletowy, czerwony, czarny, żółty, zielony, pomarańczowy i niebieski. Klarisa przyjżała się klejnotom (nie miały wtedy kształtu biżuteri, przypominały bardziej kolorowe diamenty). Następnie delikatnie podniosła fioletowy kryształ. Kamień zaczął połyskiwać i obracać się lewitując nad jej rozłożonymi dłońmi. Nagle na ręce zamiast kryształu spadła broszka przypominająca skrzydła motyla (taka jaką ma WC). -Ładne prawda - odezwał się głos zza dziewczyny. Klarisa błyskawcznie się odwróciła. Za nią lewitowała mała fioletowa istotka ze skrzydłami motyla, oraz ciemną spiralką na czole. -Kim jesteś? -Jestem twoją kwami. -Moją kwami? -Tak. Daję Ci moc spełniania marzeń. -Że co??? -Och. Chodżmy w bezpieczne miejsce. Wszystko ci wytłumaczę na miejscu. Nie zapomnij zabrać skrzyni. -No dobra. Może być mój dom? -Tak to będzie idealna kryjówka. -Więc choćmy. Po dwóch godzinach wędrówki dotarły do ogromnego bao-babu. W korze drzewa była dość duża dzióra, przez którą spokojnie mogłaby przejść nastolatka. W środku znajdowało się posłanie zrobione ze słomy i suchej trawy. Natomiast obok leżały rozmaite owoce takie jak banany, pomarańcze, mandarynki, papaje, mango oraz inne. Przed drzewem leżał spory stos gałęzi oraz dwa krzemienie słóżące do rozpalania ogniska. -Więc od czego zaczynamy 'moja kwami'? - powiedziała rudowłosa. -Czekaj, spokojnie ja mam imię. Jestem Nuruu. -Nuruu? Ładnie, dość oryginalnie, podoba mi się. -Dziękuję. Więc tak. Jestem kwami. Są to magiczne stwożenia zamieszkujące miraculum czyli niezwykłe kamienie. Pomagają one właścicielowi zmienić się w superbohatera. Posiadają one magiczne moce. Transformacje kwami mają określony czas. Najwięcej energii tracą, kiedy właściciel używa super mocy. Potem bohaterom zostaje tylko pięć minut do przemiany. Po upływie tego czasu osoba wraca do normalnej postaci, a kwami musi odpocząć i coś zjeść. Mają zdolność latania i przechodzienia przez obiekty. -Chyba rozumiem, ale czy kwami mogą jeść wszystko? -Niestety nie każde kwami ma swój produkt. -A co ty lubisz? -Ja jem papaje. Uwielbiam papaje. -To łap. - powiedziała Klarisa żucając jejen z owoców Nuruu, która połknęła go wcałości. - Ale wiesz mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Co się wtedy stało z tym kamieniem i skąd ty się wziełaś? -Z tego co wiem to były dwa pytania. - odparła kwami uśmiechając się szeroko. - Odpowiem na nie rano późno już. Idź spać. -Dobrze. Dobranoc. -Dobranoc CZĘŚĆ 2 Następnego dnia Rano kiedy Klarisa wstała przypieła broszkę do tuniki i poszła w stronę rzeki. Umyła się i w dużym dzbanku przyniosła trochę wody do picia. -O widzę że już wstałaś - powiedziała zaspana Nuruu. -Tak jesteś głodna? -Trochę masz jeszcze papaje? -Niestety nie. Ale mam inne owoce. Może coś sobie wybierzesz? -Wybacz nie mogę. Jeżeli kwami zje coś co nie jest dla niego przeznaczone może umżeć, w najlepszym wypadku ciężko zachorować. -No to choć. -Gdzie idziemy? -Do mojej bazy. -Bazy? -Ychy -Są tam papaje. -Tak są. -No to na co czekamy? - odpowiedziała Nuruu robiąc salto w powietrzu. Przyjaciółki przeskoczyły rzekę i przeszły przez las, zbierając maliny i pożeczki. W końcu dotarły do ogromnej skały. Była pokryta mchem i bluszczem. (scena z filmu Zaplątani polecam). -Wchodź. Na co czekasz? - zapytała Klarisa. -Ale to skała. Jak mam do niej wejść? -Masz zdecydowanie za mało wiary we mnie - odparła dziewczyna odchylając liany. Oczom kwami ukazała się piękna polana z różnymi drzewami owocowymi, czystą, błyszczącą rzeką oraz małe wzniesienie pokryte soczystą zieloną trawą i stokrotkami. -Jak tu pięknie!!! -Prawda? O tam leżą zerwane już papaje. Weź ile chcesz. -Naprawdę? Dziękuję!!! - wykrzyczała Nuruu przytulając się do policzka rudowłosej. -Nie ma za co. Zaczekam na ciebie na górce. -Dobra. 20 minut później -Wow jaki piękny wianek. -Dziękuję. Proszę ten jest dla ciebie. -Piękny. -Nuruu? -Tak? -Dlaczego wcześniej nie znalazłam tej szkatółki z miraculami? -Ponieważ... szkatółki z miraculami?!... szkatółka?!... miraculumy?!... Onie nie nie nie nie - wykrzyczała kwami - Szybko za mną - powiedziała - i błyskawicznie wyskoczyła z bazy. Klarisa rzuciła się w pogoń za nią. -Kiedy po skończonym biegu/locie dotarły do drzewa zobaczyły palący się bao-bab, porozgniatane owoce i niestety brak szkatółki. -Łowca powrócił. - wyszeptała kwami, ale Klarisa i tak usłyszała - O nie nie nie nie nie nie! - krzyczała zrozpaczona Nuruu. - zabrał, zabrał wszystko! W jej głowie kłębiło się mnóstwo myśli./to przezemnie/to moja wina/to ja zawiodłam/Łowca/kto to?/czego chce?/po co mu miraculumy?/skąd się wzią?/gdzie teraz jest/. Nuruu zauważyła zaniepokojenie dziewczyny. -Spokojnie Risa*. To nie twoja wina. Chyba czas abyś poznała tajemnicę. -Tajemnicę? - otrząsnąła się z transu dziewczyna - Jaką tajemnicę? -Choćmy do bazy. Tam spokojnie porozmawiamy. -Dobrze Nuruu. W bazie -Siadaj - nakazała -Więc o jakiej tajemnicy mam wiedzieć? -Nadszedł czas bym opowiedziała ci historię, kóra uważana jest za legendę. -Zamieniam się w słuch. -Dawno, dawno temu... -Ładnie się zaczyna. -Słuchasz mnie? -Tak przepraszam. -... kiedy na świecie nie było pokoju, ludzie ciągle walczyli ze sobą. Nie było czegoś takiego jak rozejm. Jak radość. Ludzie nie wiedzieli wtedy co to śmiech. Na świecie panował wtedy Łowca. Mroczny Pan Koszmarów i Udręki. Posiadł on demona. Demona niegodziwości, który serca zamieniał w kamień. On szukał mnie. Jestem najpotężniejszą kwami, gdyby mnie złapał, w połączeniu z demonem zdobyłby boską siłę. Byłby zdolny do zniszczenia wszechświata. Musiałam się ukrywać wraz z siostrami, niestety one zginęły w walce. Łowca został osłabiony, ale nie zginął, uciekł. Stwożyłam więc sześć innych kwami do pomocy w walce. Były to kwami biedronki, kwami kota, kwami pawia, kwani żółwia, kwami lisa i kwami pszczoły. Niestety nie udało nam się znaleźć wtedy odpowiednich osób. Bo widzisz... każde kwami jest inne ma wymagania co do charakteru i serca. Ale jest pewna nadzieja. Legenda mówi: Pośród promieni słońca i morskich fal Na świat przyjdzie dziewczyna piękna jak kwiat Jednym ruchem ręki zbawi cały świat Powoła do życia bohaterki, których zapał jest wielki Lecz wróg nasz nie śpi Pośród cienia boleści do życia powraca Niewinnych ludzi nawraca na drogę do śmierci wiodącą Miraculum nieustannie poszukuje Lecz dziwczyna nas uratuje Kiedy wróg boską moc zdobędzie ona nie bądzie tkwiła w błędzie. (Wiem przepraszam nie jestem mistrzynią rymowanek/wytłumaczenie w następnym rozdziale) -Yyyy... Co to zaczy? -To znaczy, że twoja przygoda właśnie się zaczęła. ---- CZĘŚĆ 3 -Moja przygoda? Ale jak? Boję się. Nie dam rady. A poza tym nie wytłumaczyłaś dlaczego kamień zamienił się w broszkę. -Wytłumaczyłam, ale chyba nie do końca zrozumiałaś. Powiem jeszcze raz. Mówiłam ci że kwani wybierają osoby o określonym charakterze i czółym sercu. Kiedy taka osoba dotkie kryształu zmienia on się w jakiś element biżuterii. Ponieważ masz czyste serce, umysł i duszę kamień zamienił się w broszkę. Od teraz jesteś z nim związana. Jest twoja. -Rozumiem, a o co chodzi z tą przemianą? -Kiedy powiesz słowo transformuj twoja broszka pochłania mnie i moją energię. Dostajesz super-moce i piękny kostium. Spróbuj. -Zaraz, zaraz może najpierw trochę teorii? -Wiesz... Mam doświadczenie i podpisuje się pod stwierdzeniem że praktyka czyni mistrza. -Skoro tak uważasz. Nuruu transformuj! Po wypowiedzeniu tych dwóch słów na ciele dziewczyny pojawiła się piękna, fioletowa suknia z długimi rękawami, bez ramiączek. Na jej plecach wyrosły skrzydła. Włosy zostały spięte w długi warkocz, a na nogach miała fioletowe balerinki. Jej klatkę piersiową zdobiła broszka miraculum, a na serdecznym palcu prawej ręki był pierścionek ze skrzydłami motyla. Maska rudowłosej zakrywała zdecydowaną większość twarzy. Odsłonięte były tylko usta nos i włosy. -Wow -Ładne prawda? -Kto to mówi? Gdzie jesteś? Nuruu? -Naprawdę? Nie poznajesz mnie? -Nuruu? Gdzie ty jesteś? -W broszce. Ale ty możesz mie słyszeć, bo jesteś ze mną związana. A i jeszcze jedno po przemianie nazywasz się Motyla. Nikomu nie możesz zdradzić swojej prawdziwej tożsamości. -No dobra. To co mam teraz robić? -Spróbuj lotu. -Lotu? To ja mogę latać? -Tak. Z tyłu masz skrzydła. Spróbuj nimi pomachać. -Yyych, yyyyyych. Nie nie daje rady. -Spróbuj o tym pomyśleć. Jesteś wkońcu panią marzeń. -Dobra. Taaak. Ja latam. Jak tu pięknie. -A teraz ląduj. -Dobra. O nie nie nie. Ałł. Boli. - krzyknęła Klarisa lądując na pupie. -Nic ci nie jest? - zapytała z troską w głosie Nuruu. -Nic tylko trochę się potukłam. -To dobrze, że nic ci nie jest. Posłuchaj w pierścieniu masz tarczę. Wystarczy, że odczepisz skrzydła i rozciągniesz je. -Acha. To do dzieła. A tak na marginesie, da się ją zniszczyć? -Nie spokojnie jest niezniszczalna. A teraz słuchaj musisz udać się na kontynent, odszukać Łowcę, uratować miraculum i odnaleźć 6 super-bohaterek. -No to zaczynamy. Nuruu cofnij transformację. -Czemu? Mam jeszcze siły. - powiedziało kwami wylatując z błyskotki. -Ale muszę się spakować. Będzie żle jak mi w drodze zasłabniesz. A droga daleka. -Masz rację. Pakujmy się. Jeszcze dzisiaj musisz wyruszyć. Przyjaciółki spakowały do dużej torby siedem papaji, dzbanek wody żródlanej, dwie pomarańcze i kiść bananów. Po godzinie były gotowe. -Nuruu transformuj! ---- CZĘŚĆ 4 Motyla leciała właśnie nad Pacyfikiem. Po godzinie dostrzegła w dole małą wyspę. Postanowiła się odmienić i zdobyć trochę informacji. Kiedy podleciała bliżej zobaczyła kłęby czarnego dymu z czerwonymi ślepiami goniące niewnnych ludzi. Po wylądowaniu spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła Jego. Tak to był Łowca. Jego kostium składał się z czarnego kombinezonu z czeronymi ochraniaczami na łokcie, ramiona i kolana. Na nogach miał czerwone buty, a na rękach czerwone rękawice. Masa była takiego samego kształtu jak u Motyli, tylko czerwone. Ciemno brązowe włosy podkreślały jego czerwone oczy. Tak na oko miał około piętnastu lat. Stał tam. Stał na dachu jakiegoś domu z grobową miną. Po pewnej chwili zobaczył Motylę. Zaczą się wtedy głośno śmiać. Ale nie był to przyjemny śmiech. Był przepełniony bólem i nienawiścią. Wszyscy zastygli w bezruchu patrząc co się stanie. Bohaterka cofnęła się i przybrała pozę bojową. Na ten ruch Łowca skoczył z budynku po dwuch sekundach rozpłyną się we mgle. Motyla obracała się nerwowo próbując zlokalizować przeciwnika. Po chwili poczuła silny ból, upadła ewidentnie ktoś ją musiał popchnąć. Wokół dziewczyny zaczęła krążyć chura czarnego dymu. Nagle wyłonił się z niej Łowca. -Czego ode mnie chcesz? Czemy wszystko niszczysz? Nie wstyd ci? -Powinnaś wiedzieć czego chce... tak powinnaś - muówiąc to spojrzał na broszkę. -O nie, nie dostaniesz mojego Miraculum. - powiedziała cofając się. -Ałł, zostaw mnie. Oddawaj inne kwami! - wykrzyczała, kiedy ten przygwoździł ją za nadgarstki do ściany. -Jaka ostra. Podoba mi się. Ładna jesteś... - powiedziała mierząc ją wzrokiem od stóp do głów. -W przciwieństwie do ciebie. -Kiedyś pożałujesz że ze mną zadarłaś Motylico. Zobaczysz. Jeszcze mnie popamiętasz. W tym momencie Motyla kopnęła go w nogę. Chłopak aż syknął z bólu i póścił nadgarstki dziewczyny. Ta momentalnie podfrunęła. Niestety Łowca zdążył ją złapać za kostkę i przyciągną do siebie. -Teraz już mi się nie wymkniesz. - Gadaj dzie są Miracula! No mów! - wykrzyczała przgworzdżając(tak super słowo wiem) go do ściany. -Zgoda - Motyla spojżała na niego podejżliwie - ale pod jednym warunkiem. -Jakim? - odparła oschle -Zagrasz ze mną w grę. -Grę? Jaką grę? -A w taką: Miraculum znajdziesz, gdzie dróg początek był. Gdzie tajemnica odkryta, wyjaśnienie znalazła. Gdzie smutny początek i nie wiesz co przyniesie koniec. (nie jestem mistrzem zgadywanek rymowanych) -Masz 24 godziny - pwiedział i rozplyną się we mgle. ---- CZĘŚĆ 5 Wraz z nim zniknęła mgła i strach. Ludzie znów zaznali spokoju. Ale nie wszyscy. -Czekaj! Nic nie rozumiem. Nuruu! Cofnij transformację! I co mam o tym myśleć. Jak sądzisz? -Niewiem. Jestem wykończona. - Proszę zjedz - powiedziała Klarisa podając kwami soczysty owoc. - Papaje! Pychota! Kiedy Nuruu zjadła przyjaciółki ruszyły przed siebie. Dopiero teraz Klarisa zauważyła gdzie walczyła. Były to Hawaje. Razem z kwami spacerowała brzegiem spokojnego morza rozmyślając o tym co przyniesie jutro. ---- CZĘŚĆ 6 Następnego dnia -Nuruu? - zapytała Klarisa siedząc pod wysoką palmą. -Słucham? -Wiesz co może oznaczać ta zagadka: Miraculum znajdziesz, gdzie dróg początek był. Gdzie tajemnica odkryta '' ''wyjaśnienie znalazła Gdzie smutny początek i nie wiesz co przeniesie koniec. -Niestety nie. Ale zastanówmy się. Mamy coraz mniej czasu. -Gdzie tajemnica odkryta wyjaśnienie znalazła? Czyli w miejscu gdzie ktoś odktył jakąś tajemnicę. -A może... jednak nie. -Hej. A może baza? Zdradziłaś mi wtedy tajemnicę o legendzie, Łowcy i przemianie. -Spróbujmy. -Nuruu! Transformuj! Motyla leciała właśnie pomiędzy puszystymi chmurami. W dole widziała mnóstwo statków i łódek, a w górze samoloty i helikoptery. Wkońcu dotarła na miejsce. -Nuruu! Cofnij transformację! -To co? Szukamy? -Tak zostało nam tylko siedem godzin. Nie traćmy czasu. Przyjaciółki szukały w całym ogrodzie, sprawdzały korony drzew, nurkowały w rzece. Na marne. Klarisa siadła na wzgórzu i zaczęła płakać. Nuruu nadal szukała. Po paru minutach otworzyła oczy i spostrzegła czarną kopertę z czerwonym znaczkiem. Wystraszyła się. -Nuruu!... Nuruu gdzie jesteś? -Ka... li... sa... - powiedziała kwami zwijająca się z bólu. Nuruu! Co ci się stało?! Jak się czujesz?! -Zzi... mno... mii -Już ci niosę koc. Klarisa błyskawicznie pobiegła po mały, ciepły kocyk znajdujący się po drugiej stronie bazy. Kiedy go przyniosła kwami leżała bez ruchu na ziemi. Jej powieki były zamknięte, a ciało zimne. -Nuruu wstawaj! Nie opuszczaj mnie proszę! Lecz kwami ani drgnęła. ---- CZĘŚĆ 7 Klarisa znowu się rozpłakała. Wzięła kwami delikatnie w ręce, okryła kocykiem i połażyła na trawie. Jedną ręką dotnęła jej czoła natomiast drugą swojej broszki. Nagle rozbłysło światło. Dziewczyna wraz z kwami wzniosła się ku górze. Kiedy opadły rudowłosa poraz ostatni spojrzała na kwami. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Nuruu nie żyje. Po chili kwami podniosła się i podfrunęła do Risy. -Co się stało? Czemu jesteś smutna? - zapytała fioletowa z troską w głosie. -Bo ty umarł... Jesteś, żyjesz! Ale jak?! Tak się cieszę. Rany nie strasz mnie tak. -Jesteśmy ze sobą związane. Uratowałaś mnie oddając mi część swojej energii. -Tak się cieszę że żyjesz. Ale co się stało? Myślałam ż kwami są nieśmiertelne. -Są. Ale ktoś może przyczynić się do ich śmierci. Naprzykład podając truciznę. Kiedy szykałam skrzynki, wleciałam w czarną mgłę. Po chwili natknęłam się na dojżałą papaję. Nie mogłam oprzeć się pokusie i skosztowałam owocu. Mgła w jednej chwili ustąpiła, a mi zrobiło się bardzo zimno. Obraz przed oczami się rozmył. Straciłam i czucie. Potem kiedy usłyszałam twój głos chciałam do ciebie krzyknąć, ale brakło mi energii i zdołałam tylko wybełkotać twoje imię, dalej nie pamiętam co się działo. Ale już wszystko dobrze. Poczekaj chwilę. Kwami podleciała(przyjmijmy że kwami są rodzju żeńskiego, ok, super) do owocu i powąchała go. Pachniał solą. -To pachnie solą. - powiedziała Nuruu podając Klarisie papaję. -J co z tego? -Ohh. Sól jest dla kwami trucizną. Nawet najmniejsza dawka powoduje natychmiastowy zgon. -Musisz uważać następnym razem. Nie chcę cię ponownie stracić. -Nie stracisz. Uroczyście obiecuję że zawsze będę już wąchać jedzenie - powiedziała fioletowa jedną rączkę kładąc na sercu, a drugą podnosząc do góry. Przyjaciółki zaczęły się śmiać. -Gdyby poprzedni strażnik żył wszystko byłoby dobrze. -Poprzedni strażnik? A kto teraz jest strażnikiem? -Widzisz nie powiedziałam ci do końca całeeeeeej historii. Kilka lat przed twoim narodzeniem(w ramach wyjaśnienia: Klarisa ma już 10.000 lat, wygląda na 15 lat ale to dlatego że żyje w innym wymiarze tum, dum, dum) w Paryżu działała dwójka super-bohaterów. Wybrał ich tymczasowy strażnik Mistrz Fu. Wtedy najpotężniejszymi miraculami były kamienie czerwony oraz czarny. Są to miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Byli jak yong i yang(nie wiem jak się to piszę). ---- CZĘŚĆ 8 BOLESNE WSPOMNIENIA NURUU (100 lat temu czyli 85 lat przed narodzinami Klarisy/Biedronka i Czarny Kot żyje bo posiadacze miraculum mają nieśmiertelność chyba że ktoś ich zabije lub stracą miraculum). Kursywą zapisuję myśli Nuruu. Biedronka i Czarny Kot znowu walczyli ze złoczyńcom swożonym przez mojego pana. Tym razem był od nich dużo potężniejszy. Nazywał się Ból. Zamiast włosów miał długie ostre, ciernie, którymi mógł sterować, a na sobie brązowy strój. Owinięty w kolce róży(bez kwiatów oczywiście). Każy kogo zranił w ramię zostawał jego służącym. -Biedronko, Czarny Kocie, oddajcie mi swoje miracula - krzyczał Ból -Możesz sobie pomażyć - odparła Biedronka i odwróciła się w stronę partnera walczącego ze zgrają jego słóg. Ta chwila wystarczyła zakumizowanemu mężczyźnie i przebił jej serce na wylot jednym ze swoich długich cierni. Nie mogłam na wszystko patrzeć. Zostałam przemieniona w coś przez co niewinni ludzie cierpieli. -Biedronko!!! - kszyknął Czarny Kot i błyskawicznie znalazł się przy ukochanej - Biedrąsiu obudź się proszę, otwórz oczy. Nie zostawiaj mnie - krzyczł trzymając ją na rękach. Dziewczyna kaszlnęła i powoli otworzyła oczy. -Kocie.. - wyszeptała - Kocie... wiesz... ja cię... kocham cię... Zawsze cię kochałam, ale wtedy nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy. Przepraszam. - każde słowo wypowiadała z wielkim trudem - Kochałam wtedy chłopaka z którym chadziłam do klasy, ale on nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Traktował mnie jak zwykłą przyjaciółkę. Ty zwsze mnie ratowałeś, zawsze byłeś przy mnie gdy tego potrzebowałam. A ja byłam taka niewdzięczna. Przepraszam. Gotowy byłeś poświęcić dla mnie życie. Przepraszam. Kocham cię - mówiła z trudem chamując łzy. -Biedrąsiu. Ja też cię zawsze kochałem i zawsze cię kochać będę. Nic tego nie zmieni. -Kocie... ja nie chcę umierać. Ratuj mnie proszę... -Nie nie nie nie nie, Nie zamykaj oczu. Patrz jestem tutaj. Jestem przy tobie. Nie opuszczaj mnie. Nie nie nie nie nie nie nie. Nieeeeeee!!! Marinett!!! - krzyczał przez łzy (przemiana już ustąpiła) Biedronka umarła. Nie mogłam na to patrzeć. Czułam się fatalnie. Ból po długiej i ciężkiej walce przegrał z Czarnym Kotem. Tikki oczyściła akumę. Trzy dni później zorganizowano pogrzeb bohaterki. Zeszło się całe miasto. Jakiś czas później Czarny Kot siedział na dachu starej kamienicy wpatrując się w rozświetloną więże Eiffla. Wspominał wspólne chwile ze swoją ukochaną: jak pokonywali złoczyńców/jak utkęli w bańce/jak walczyli z jego sobowtórem/jak zostali zamknięci w muzełum/jak byli bisko odkrycia swoich tożsamości i wiele innych. Zastanawiał się też nad ostatnimi jej słowami:/Kochałam wtedy chłopaka z klasy, ale on nie zwracał na mnie uwagi/ O kogojej mogło chadzić? Z rozmyślań wyrwał go dziewczęcy głos: -Cześć Czarny Kocie jestem Biedronka. -Nie... Ty nie jesteś biedronką. Po czym wstał i oddał swoje miraculum. Od teraz życie nie było już takie samo. Na świecie zabrakło dobra i nadzieji, a rozprzestrzenił się chaos i chęć zemsty. -Jak mogłeś - wrzeszczałam na Władce Ciem - nienawidzę cię!? Zabijać dobrych ludzi!? Poważnie!? -I co z tego? -Podleciałam do niego i zerwałam broszkę. Próbował mnie złapać, ale byłam szybsza. Uciekłam z błyskotką prosto do mistrza Fu. -Mistrzu? Weji? Mistrzu? Gdzie jesteście? -Nuruu? - zapytało małe zielone kwami przypominające żółwia. -Weji! Jak się cieszę że cię widzę. Przepraszam was za wszystko. Jejku. A gdzie mistrz? -To ty nie wiesz? -Zginął w wypadku kilka lat temu. -Nie. - powiedziałam siadając na podłodze. -Nuruu wyślij wiadomość do Tikki i Plagga. Reszta jest ze mną. Niech tu szybko przylecą. -Dodrze spróbuję. Pięć minut póżniej -No jesteście wreszcie powiedział Weji. -O co chodzi? - powiedzieli jednocześnie. -Chodzi o Nuruu. Udało jej się uciec. -Nuruu - krzyknęli uradowani widząc koleżankę sprzed lat. -Nuruu? Gdzie? - trzy małe główki wychyliły się zza skrzynki. Było to kwami pawia, lisa i pszczoły. -Cześć. - powiedziałam -Nuruu zdecydowaliśmy, że oddamy Ci część naszej energii - zabrał głos Weji. - od teraz ty będziesz strażniczką mocy i kwami oraz najpotężniejszą istotą. Tikki, Plag, Nuruu podlećcie tu i złapcie się za ręce. Przekażę waszą energię Nuruu. Gotowi? Zaczynamy. Weji podleciał do góry i zaczą energicznie wymachiwać rękami i wypowiadać mnóstwo zaklęć. Z Tikki I Plagga wyleciały dwie iskierki czerwona, i czarna i przeszły do mnie. - Mam pomysł - Jaki Nuruu? - zapytali pozostali -Aby nikt nie dowiedział się o nas i nie wykorzystał żle biżuterii musimy się ukryć tam - wskazała na pudełko. -Skoro tak uważasz - odparł Weji -Myślę, że tak bądzie najlepiej. -Dobra zaczynajmy Wszyscy złapaliśmy się za ręce i zaczęliśmy recytować: Osoba, która umysł i serce ma czyste, Którą dobroć pokora i skromność cechuje ten wielki skarb odnajdzie i strażnikiem nowym zostanie tak też przysięgamy przed wszystkim szczerze, że nikt nam naszych mocy nie odbierze. Powypowiedzeniu tych słów wskoczyłyśmy do biżuteri, która zmieniła się w diamenty. Klarisa po przemnianie w Motylę thumb|346px|Klarisa po przemianie w Motylę Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania